Derik Moneaux
Name: Derik Moneaux *'Date of Birth': November 22nd *'Status': Resistance Fighter *'Unit': Revolver *'SBUI (Subject Behavior Under the Influence): '''Time alteration, time acceleration, time lethargy *'Alignment': Free Wired *'Likes': Classical music, cats *'Dislikes': The Central Government, the Council Derik and Lexi Moneaux are brother and sister. They are the children of two leading resistance fighters who were killed by the Central Government when the city of Terra, where they resided, was destroyed. To continue their legacy, the two siblings, alongside their friends, created a resistance group called Free Wired. Derik is a firm believer in bringing justice to the country by toppling the current government, which is run by a corrupt council. He is determined and will use ''any means to achieve this goal. Even when the effects of Devil's Coal takes a toll on his physical body, he refuses to give up. History Derik fled the city of Terra with his sister, Lexi, to escape the government attack while they were children. His parents had been prominent figures in an anti-government resistance group that was based in Terra. To their horror, the entire city was completely obliterated. Since then, he has always cultivated a bitter resentment and hate towards the Central Government. Now orphaned, Derik struggled to support both himself and his sister. He took odd jobs as a child, and when he was legally able to obtain a work permit, he did so, often skipping school in the process to earn money. As soon as Derik graduated from high school, he became a full time worker in construction, hoping to save up enough to send his sister Lexi to college. Later, Derik formed the anti-government resistance group, Free Wired, with Kris, Chase, and Tyler. Kina, Lexi, and Lai joined afterwards. The discovery of Devil's Coal opened Derik's eyes to a multitude of possibilities, one of which includes his crazy theory about "The Code." He believes that it is possible, however insane it may sound, to write a program that can induce the state of being'' free wired'', or free from restraints and restrictions (in both a physical and metaphorical sense). To accomplish this, he thinks that the key lies in the genetic code, or DNA, of one who is immune to the adverse health effects of the drug, like Chase or Neil. Because of this, he pushed Chase into taking unsafe dosages of Devil's Coal and running tests with the help of Lai. Relationships Lexi Moneaux: He and Lexi are very close siblings, caring deeply about the welfare of the other. Kris Hayes : He and Kris both lived in the same run-down neighborhood. When Kris left the army when he saw changes in the government he did not like, he agreed to join Free Wired. Chase Altamont : He and Chase were very good friends in high school. When Chase dropped out of school and ran away from home, he sought refuge in Derikk and Lexi's home. Tyler Dunne: Quotes *"He's the code, Lexi." - referring to Neil, Episode 2 Trivia Category:Characters